kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 August 1
00:01:52 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 00:01:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:12:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:16:40 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 00:17:01 AcceledAcceled: A 00:17:03 AcceledAcceled: a 00:17:04 AcceledAcceled: a 00:17:04 AcceledAcceled: a 00:17:05 AcceledAcceled: a 00:17:05 AcceledAcceled: aa 00:17:05 AcceledAcceled: aa 00:17:06 AcceledAcceled: a 00:17:07 AcceledAcceled: aaaaaa 00:17:07 AcceledAcceled: a 00:17:08 AcceledAcceled: a 00:17:12 AcceledAcceled: a 00:17:17 AcceledAcceled: 00:17:23 AcceledAcceled: 00:17:26 AcceledAcceled: hello? 00:17:28 AcceledAcceled: anyone there? 00:17:33 AcceledAcceled: 00:17:39 AcceledAcceled: 00:19:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:19:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:19:41 Shuten413: /me hugs a blanket 00:20:41 AcceledAcceled: opening powerpoint 00:20:51 AcceledAcceled: havent been on it in a long time 00:26:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:27:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:31:23 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:32:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:33:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:35:58 Popstar792: XD 00:36:00 Popstar792: OI 00:38:22 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:41:37 Shuten413: /me gets lost in the blanket 00:42:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:43:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:43:32 AcceledAcceled: 00:43:32 AcceledAcceled: 00:48:26 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 00:48:29 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:49:27 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:50:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:51:08 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:51:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:51:45 Popstar792: Hoi 00:51:48 Popstar792: 00:51:49 Popstar792: 00:51:49 Popstar792: 00:51:49 Popstar792: 00:51:50 Popstar792: 00:51:50 Popstar792: 00:51:50 Popstar792: 00:51:50 Popstar792: 00:51:50 Popstar792: 00:51:50 Popstar792: 00:51:51 Popstar792: 00:51:51 Popstar792: 00:52:00 Popstar792: 00:52:00 Popstar792: 00:52:00 Popstar792: 00:52:00 Popstar792: 00:52:00 Popstar792: 00:52:00 Popstar792: 00:52:00 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:03 Popstar792: 00:52:04 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:52:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:52:38 Shuten413: /me throws the blanket across the room 00:52:45 Popstar792: /me catches it 00:54:14 AcceledAcceled: /me jumps out of a plane 00:54:20 AcceledAcceled: rip 00:54:26 AcceledAcceled: the parachute malfuntion 00:54:32 AcceledAcceled: Now i have to use my wings 00:54:38 AcceledAcceled: rip 00:55:42 AcceledAcceled: /me flies to the ground 00:55:59 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 00:56:04 AcceledAcceled: hi 00:56:05 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 00:58:20 Phantom of the dark: Hello 00:58:41 Popstar792: O/ 00:58:59 Phantom of the dark: /me flies with a fleet of winged swine (as in pig) 00:59:21 Popstar792: XD 00:59:37 AcceledAcceled: Ok now how do i get rid of my wings 00:59:38 Popstar792: Pigs are way too heavy to fly. Hopefully it doesnt fall out of the sky! 00:59:46 Popstar792: Idk Dj. (rip) 00:59:49 Popstar792: XD 01:00:02 AcceledAcceled: Nah my character is holding er pig 01:00:05 AcceledAcceled: *her 01:00:20 Phantom of the dark: pig: ima put on a jetpack 01:00:22 AcceledAcceled: Rip 01:00:32 AcceledAcceled: pigs have jetpacks? 01:00:42 Phantom of the dark: pig: sure duude 01:01:00 Phantom of the dark: pig: pigs are MAGIC YAY! 01:03:26 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 01:03:42 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:04:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:04:52 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:05:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:05:56 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 01:19:26 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:20:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:27:20 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 01:27:22 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:36:46 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:37:07 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 01:39:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:40:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:42:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:42:26 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:42:59 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:44:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:48:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:48:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:49:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:50:38 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:51:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:51:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:52:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:52:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:52:16 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:55:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:56:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:57:45 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:59:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:00:50 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 02:01:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:02:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:02:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:28:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:29:31 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 03:15:10 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:15:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:19:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:20:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:21:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:22:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:23:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:26:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:27:42 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:28:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:29:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:30:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:43:55 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 03:48:34 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:51:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:53:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:54:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:55:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:56:38 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:57:02 Popstar792: !log 03:57:02 BrickleBot: Logging... 03:57:04 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 03:57:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:18:29 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:23:43 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 04:23:45 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:35:38 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 04:35:45 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Hello? 04:37:25 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 04:38:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:38:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:39:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:44:08 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 04:44:11 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has quit. 04:44:14 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 04:44:20 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: You active? 04:48:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:48:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:53:21 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:54:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:55:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:56:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:58:38 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:01:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:03:08 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:04:08 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:06:34 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 05:06:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:36:57 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 05:36:59 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:43:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:44:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:45:34 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:46:08 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:47:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:48:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:50:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:50:59 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:52:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. Category:Chat Logs